persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Kunikazu Okumura
Kunikazu is Haru Okumura’s Father !This Wiki contains Information from Megami Tensei Wiki! Profile Kunikazu Okumura is the third president of Okumura Foods succeeded from his great-grandfather, he also has founded the fast food chain, Big Bang Burger. Kunikazu only has one daughter, Haru Okumura. He is one of the heist targets of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts at his own Palace. Initially prosecutor Sae Niijima notices Okumura's fast food business heavily benefits from his rivals' deaths from the mysterious mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns carried out by the Conspiracy, a fact that is learned by the thieves after they have stolen the investigation documents from Sae's laptop. After the Medjed incident, Okumura's heist request ranking in the Phantom Aficionado Website suddenly surges with loads of comments against his business practices. The Phantom Thieves are initially indecisive about reforming Okumura, but settle down when Haru joins them to escape her doomed marriage. His Palace is a spaceport formed from his desire for wealth, to manipulate his employees and his childhood memory of enjoying sci-fi shows and toys, but also his refusal to acknowledge how much he is hurting Haru with his greed, tacitly oblivious to what kind of person her arranged fiance Sugimura is due to the promise of Haru marrying into wealth. His stepping stone to political power is done by sacrificing Haru's happiness, as is reflected by his Palace having a self-destruct system and escape pod; he desires to exist in complete ignorance of every negative consequence of his actions, despite the fact that he is fully aware of how miserable his employees are and violent Sugimura is, which is why he represents one of the Seven sins Greed. During his press conference of October 11th, Kunikazu admits of his maltreatment of his employees. Just as he is about to reveal the true culprit behind the mental shutdowns, he suddenly suffers a heartattack-like affliction and dies on camera, much to the horror of the Phantom Thieves and much of the general public. His heist request is manipulated by the Conspiracy by hacking into the Phan-site and pushing the heist request for Kunikazu, baiting the Phantom Thieves into the accusation of series of murders. Futaba Sakura, the Thieves' hacker, later discovers this and concludes that the said hacker is the same who imposes as Medjed and has been harassing the Phantom Thieves before her intervention. When the Phantom Thieves infiltrate Shido's Palace, the Shadow Self of the TV station president reveals that Kunikazu was assassinated despite his donations because the scandals around his company had attracted media coverage that was beyond their power to cover up and they feared exposure of their conspiracy. Personality Kunikazu is an ambitious and career-focused professional who is always chasing his next victory. Unfortunately for Haru Okumura, his ambitions come with a complete, deliberate ignorance of the pain he causes to his company or his family; no matter how many scandals Okumura Foods faces due to its poor safety practices and punishing work hours, or how obviously unhappy Haru is with his manipulations, Kunikazu refuses to let his nobler passions influence his business, instead behaving as ruthlessly as he feels he must to get ahead in the world. In fact, his Shadow Self admits that he sees nothing wrong with using Haru as a political pawn, as he believes it is his right as a parent to direct her life for the good of her family (ie, himself), and grows upset when he realizes Haru is "betraying" him by helping the Phantom Thieves of Hearts invade his Palace (although his Shadow seems to believe she is simply acting out and attempts to convince her to side with him repeatedly before his boss fight). Despite his cold attitude, he is not completely heartless; as revealed as the Thieves explore the Palace, Kunikazu secretly realizes how miserable his employees are but suppresses his guilt, and realizes he is not a good parent. Eventually, during the confrontation with Shadow Kunikazu to acquire the Treasure, he admits that the Thieves are probably right to want to change his heart, but still fights back out of fear of losing the wealth he sacrificed his conscience to achieve. He is also somewhat immature in his tastes, having been inspired for the Big Bang Burger franchise by a model kit he loved as a boy, but could never afford until he achieved success and paid off his own father's loans. Politically, it can be assumed he is a nationalist, as his Shadow reveals he believes he is helping achieve "utopia" by helping Masayoshi Shido achieve his goal of being elected to Prime Minister. Gallery File:Kunikazu_Meltdown.png|Kunikazu having a meltdown File:Holding_his_breath.png|Kunikazu holding his breath File:Kunikazu_and_Family.png|Kunikazu with Haru Okumura his father and the rest of his core workers Category:Minor Characters